But, You're My Bully
by Miranell
Summary: Dave loves Kurt and gets him back to the school. But will Kurt love Dave? What's up with Blaine and his 'Perfectness? And why is Puck in the picture? It's supposed to be so simple...
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I don't own any part of Glee, I just love the story. And my favorite character: DAVE! I like him because even though they don't really expand upon him (Yet...I'm hoping they will) there is SOOOO much potential that can be done with his character. ...I just like putting him compromising situations... Hehe!

Chapter 1

Dave stood in the doorway to the workout room. He heard someone talking...but...it couldn't be. It sounded like Kurt. He stuck his head out in to the hallway, seeing Kurt and Blaine standing there, wishing that kid in the wheelchair good luck. They were having some kind of singing thing tonight. Night of Negligence or something. Whatever. He felt his heart stop. Kurt had been his fantasy for over a year now. The way he moved and talked...it set his blood on fire. And a while ago Dave had finally acted on impulse...and it drove Kurt into a shocked state, even told that lousy Blaine guy. Dave didn't trust Blaine. Everything about that guy was too...perfect. He had the perfect smile, voice, body, and even attitude. So Dave was positive that he was a psycho killer waiting to happen.

But Kurt had told him...and then out of sheer fear...Dave had told Kurt he would kill him. He hadn't meant it of course. He wasn't insane, thinking if he couldn't have Kurt then no one could. ...Okay so he had thought about it once or twice, but the thought of Kurt actually being dead made him sick on the inside. He really just didn't want Kurt to fall for anyone...not until he had the courage to tell him himself...that he might possibly be...in love with Hummel. But right now, he needed to be 'the man' and be the bully they all knew.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Dave demanded as he stepped out of the room into the hallway, moving towards the two love birds. Kurt turned around to him and said in a calm voice, "We're here for the benefit. Don't tell me _you're_ going." Dave scowled. "I wouldn't be caught dead. I was pumping iron in the gym, and on of the guys told me you two were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place."

Blaine actually showed an emotion then that wasn't Mr. Perfect. "Would you just give it up? You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend the three of us don't know what's really going on here." For a moment a spark of fear went through Dave, the idea of everyone learning his secret. But he hid it with anger. "You don't know squat, butt boy!" And another surprise! Blaine moved forward and shoved Dave back! Maybe this guy wasn't a psycho waiting to happen. And Dave shoved him back, only to have Santana come rushing in and separate the two of them. He didn't even remember the rest of the conversation, since his mind just kept replaying the fact of how calm Kurt was...he wasn't scared anymore...And Dave couldn't decide if that was good or bad. Part of him loved causing fear in Kurt's eyes. It was the only time that Kurt was paying him attention. After Santana made some comment about having razor blades in her hair he left. What a weird chick. He'd be happy if he never had to deal with her again...

Quickly Dave went back into the gym. But he didn't stay there. He moved to the bathrooms. He made sure no one was in there before he nearly dove into a stall. Kurt had looked so fine in that outfit. His face..his eyes... He undid his pants and his mind drifted back to the day he had forced a kiss on Kurt. That shocked look in his eyes. But right now he didn't let his mind remember how Kurt had shoved him away. In his mind he had kissed Kurt again, passionately. And Kurt had responded.

Dave pulled his aching hard on from his pants and began to stroke himself, fast and hard. In his mind he had ripped Kurt's clothes from his body, exposing the pale beautiful skin there. He had spun Kurt around so he was facing the lockers, and then pressed him up against the cold hard metal. And then he had slid into him. The heat that would be there waiting for him...

Dave placed one hand on the stall door for support as he pumped himself with his other hand. He was panting loudly, a quiet groan forming. His hips moved forward into his hand like he was imaging them moving forward into Kurt's tight ass. Kurt would claw at the metal and make those beautiful musical whimpering noises and Dave would reach around to Kurt's own hard erection. He would pump him in time with his thrusts. "Oh God...Kurt...Kurt...so hot...tight...you like that don't you? Yeah...Nnn..." He would moan, though now he was actually panting those very same words into the bathroom. His face flushed with the effort, sweat beading on his forehead. Close. So close. In his mind pulled Kurt back against his chest, and Kurt turned his head to capture Dave's lips. In that heated kiss they would climax together. And that thought sent Dave over the edge. He gasped, his body jerking into his hand as he released. Slowly he stopped and sat down on the toilet, gathering himself. A few minutes later he had cleaned up and stepped out to wash his hands. Kurt had no idea what he did to him.

XoXoX

Dave apparently did NOT have the best of luck. He also discovered that that Satan Bitch...sorry, Santana, was a very scary...and actually smart person. It only happened for a SECOND! Dave couldn't help himself. That new kid with the giant ass Angelina Jolie lips was getting a drink of water...and Dave had checked out his ass. He couldn't help it! Was there. Just begging to be looked at! And Santana had caught him. She forced him to have lunch with her and somehow...again Dave kind of spaced out, he saw Kurt through the window behind her with Blaine, damn he looked fine in that uniform! But somehow Santana had gotten him to agree to pretend to be her boyfriend so she could become Prom Queen or...whatever. And the first thing he had to do...he had to apologize in front of the Glee kids.

Dave took a deep breath and put on his most pathetic of faces...which really wasn't that pathetic looking. "First, I just want to say how sorry I am..for what I did to Kurt...and for what I've done to a lot of you. I think I've slushied every one of you." The memory of it came back and he seriously almost smiled. Their faces was always priceless. But he also came to realize...that cherry red slushy REALLY burned the eyes. So he went for green now. It tasted better anyway. But he bowed his head and regained his composure. "I treated Kurt the worst, and I'm really ashamed of who I am and what I did."

Out of everyone in this club of losers, the only person Dave really kinda feared...was Puck. Well that and his wrestler girlfriend. She was fucking scary. He remembered the day she threw even Santana down the hall. Creepy strong girl. Even though Sam had attacked him at one point after what happened with Kurt, and had even gotten in a few good licks...Puck was the one he feared. That guy had a criminal record. He wouldn't be surprised if someday the Mohawk was turned into a saw blade and he used it to kill everyone. But right now Puck had his arms crossed and was glaring at Dave. "Why should we believe you?" He fairly growled.

"You don't have to." Dave said. "I know I'll need to earn your trust. All I can say is that Santana has really helped me to see the light." Oh what a bunch of bullshit. This speech she wrote for him was awful. "She showed me all these stories online about kids jumping off bridges and hanging themselves because they were being bullied so bad. I couldn't believe someone could make another person feel that awful, but she helped me accept that I was one of those bad people, and I don't want to be anymore." It was all he could do not to roll his eyes. For an 'artist' this girl SUCKED with writing! Everyone was staring at him in confusion, and they looked back at Santana and then him again. Quinn spoke first, "Wait...Santana?" She said, pointing at the other girl. It was obvious they were having a hard time swallowing this. Not that even Dave could blame them. Not only was the bully telling them he was reformed, but that the school bitch had done something...nice? For free? Yeah right.

Santana didn't like the fact that they weren't just accepting it all right away, as she thought they should. She shifted in her seat, looking far too important. "This Glee Club is not complete." she said, getting up from her seat and moving over to Dave. "Not without Kurt. So I've taken it upon myself to try to rehabilitate Dave to see if maybe Kurt would consider coming back and help us win national. I did this for us, and then something funny happened." She smiled and Dave looked like he wanted to run, but she took his hand. It felt disgusting. How many other guys and girls had she TOUCHED with that hand? He forced himself not to throw up. "Something...called love." Everyone seemed to sway at that. The Asian chick made a face, "I'm going to barf." She muttered, and behind her Puck turned away, making gagging motions.

But Dave looked up. "I want Kurt to feel safe to come back, which is why..." Dave said, turning to his 'girlfriend'. "Santana and I have started a new club." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close against him. "The Bully Whips." It so sounded like a sex toy. Santana smiled, "The name was my idea." And that would be _why_ is sounded like a sex toy. "We're going to be like guardian angels." She said. And the Principal had their backs on this. Though their outfits sucked, Kurt would probably think they were completely fashionable. Even more so Dave wanted to die. "I'm planning on reaching out to Kurt personally, through Principal Figgins, to try to make amends. This is a chance to really change this place. I hope you can support us." He would never admit it to anyone but...he was actually serious about this. He fully planned on protecting Kurt from bullying. He didn't like the idea of him spending so much time with Blaine. They were together Dave had to make sure they broke up. So that he could get a chance. And like most teenager boys...he thought Kurt would be wild in bed. But first... He needed to get Kurt back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAI! Thankies for the favs and comments! For anyone who is not following me from any of my previous fanfics, please go to my profile and read them! I have another Glee one I wrote based on the Never Been Kissed episode (And ironically that's it's name) and my favorite rp buddy, Alanakin, and I have a couple of other fanfics up on here. Including a Harry Potter one. Please read and enjoy!

Chapter 2

This meeting was supposed to be simple. Just Dave telling Kurt he wasn't going to hurt him anymore and that he was sorry. And then Kurt, being the happy go lucky adorable little freak thing that he was was supposed to go 'OKAY!' and come rushing back. ...Apparently that wasn't the case right now. Because Dave was sitting in the room with Principal Figgins and Kurt, Mr. Schuester...and Kurt's VERY angry dad, and his own rather intimidating dad. And Burt Hummel was not pleased with this little get-together. "You know, you talk a great game, but all I'm hearing is talk, and talk isn't going to keep Kurt safe." Dave kept his hands firmly in his lap, his head bowed in shame. He did deserve this, he knew...but that didn't mean he had to like it...like at all. Figgins leaned forward, "But the anti-bullying club that David started will." He said. "The fact is, since the club began enforcing the no-bullying rule, we haven't had one incident." Dave looked at him, feeling grateful for the first time for a teacher being on his side. Burt rolled his eyes, "Yeah and if I took all the water out of the ocean, it wouldn't be wet anymore. The bullying stopped because your top offender stopped."

Paul Karofsky, Dave's dad, held out a hand to calm him down and leaned forward. Ohhhh he was going into lawyer mode. This was going to be good. "Mr. Hummel. Can I call you Burt?" Burt looked at him. "Of course." He said in a condescending way. Paul smiled slightly. "You remember how understanding I was about this when it all began. I didn't come to David's defense. I believed your son. That's because the David I was seeing was not the young man I knew. The boy I raised was a Cub Scout. He was kind, he was a good citizen." Dave smiled softly at that. He knew his father loved him. He had been so disappointed with Dave when he got expelled briefly. And heartbroken. Dave wasn't going to do that to him again. And that was why he couldn't ever tell him that he was gay. Dave looked at Kurt, who was rather silent. But Paul was speaking again. "I still don't know what was going through his mind when all this bullying started, but I can tell you that the David I'm seeing now is my son, back again. This...This is real." He said, pointing at Dave as proof.

But Burt wasn't buying it. "Do you have any idea how much stress this has caused my family? My _son_ having to leave his friends. My _wife_ and I spending money _we don't have_ on _private school_ 'cause of _your_ son!" Paul sighed and looked at him. "Burt, were you always so accepting of homosexuals?" He asked. "We're the same age. I remember what we used to say about the gays when we were younger. Now, it's taken us a long time to figure out what's right." He looked at Dave and then back at Burt. "Why can't you just allow David the couple months that its' taken him to figure it out?" "BECAUSE HE SAID HE'S GOING TO KILL MY SON!" Burt blew up at him, causing Dave to flinch slightly. "I never actually meant that, though." Dave said softly. Which was true. "It's just a figure of speech." He tried to smile, to lighten the mood. Which only made Burt more mad. "How's he supposed to know that?" He demanded, pointing at Kurt. Mr. Schue nodded slowly. "Your words still matter, David." He said. Dave nodded. "I know. You have to believe how awful I feel about them. Those ones, especially." He looked at Kurt. "That's not me. Not anymore." Mr. Schue looked at Kurt, who still hadn't spoken. "What do you think, Kurt?" the Butt-Chinned teacher asked.

Kurt thought for a moment and then slowly said, "I believe he realizes what he did was wrong." Burt looked at him and said kindly, "You're only saying that because you want to be back in this school so bad." Kurt didn't look at any of them, staring at the floor, though his head was held high. "Can Dave and I s..speak for a moment alone?" He asked. "You can wait right outside in the hall." They could see them through the glass, so they could tell if Kurt was getting threatened. But it was obvious that Kurt had something to talk to Dave about, and he didn't want everyone to listen in. Everyone stood and left the room.

Dave felt even more nervous. Was Kurt not going to believe him? He said he did but...did he really? And could he handle being alone with Kurt in a room? He looked so hot. Oh crap! He was speaking. Pay attention man! Stop thinking about his perfect lips. Oh they looked so kissable...FOCUS!

"What's your angle here?" Kurt demanded. Dave looked out at their parents, almost nervously, and put on the most believable face he had. "I'm just trying to make things right." He said. Kurt gave him a look that said he didn't believe him. "David, I _know_, remember? And I haven't told anyone." Now it was Dave's turn to look at him in disbelief. "Why?" He asked. "It would have made your life a lot easier." Kurt shook his head slightly. "I don't believe in denying who you are, but I don't believe in outing, either. But still, you _owe_ me...the truth. What's going on here?"

Dave couldn't look at him. He stared at the floor. Then looked out at their parents once more. Burt scared him. He sighed, closing his eyes for a minute. "It was Santana's idea." He admitted. "She wants to be Prom Queen, so she figures, if we can get you back, we'll get everyone to vote for us." And Kurt actually smiled slightly at that. He was so cute when he smiled. He nodded knowingly. "I'm both repulsed and impressed by her Lady Macbethian ways." He said. Dave just stared at him stupidly. What the hell was a 'Macbethian'? The unwanted Mac And Cheese brand? Aw man, now he wanted Mac And Cheese! Oh, Kurt was speaking again. "Hmm. A Latina Eve Harrington." And still Dave stared at him blankly. Who the fuck was Eve Harrington? Kurt glanced over and notice his loss of comprehension. "Okay, if you're going to be gay, you simply must know who that is." He said firmly. "Look, I don't know for sure I _am_ gay, okay?" Dave said defensibly. "Stop being such a broken record!" And he noticed that both Paul and Burt in the hall were getting antsy at seeing him raise his voice.

Kurt leaned forward. "Okay, I have several options here." He said slowly. "I could tell everyone the truth about you..." Oh God...don't threaten Kurt! "Dude, I said I'm sorry! You said you wouldn't do that!" Dave said, panicking slightly. "Hold on." Kurt said calmly. "Or I can return here...and marvel with pride at your new anti-bullying movement, which I fully believe in, and further demand that you and I start a chapter PFLAG here at William McKinley." Dave had calmed down again but now just blinked at him slowly...okay maybe Kurt was right. He needed to brush up on his gay words. But Kurt could see he needed help. "Parents, Family and Friends of Lesbians and Gays." Kurt said helpfully.

Dave leaned back on the couch with a shocked expression, rubbing his hand on his forehead. Kurt was asking him to come out still! Kurt looked at him firmly. "You _need_ to be educated, David. You may not have to come out, but you need to be educated." Dave sighed, glancing out once more that the parents. "Oh, man, just kill me now." He muttered, but it was his way of agreeing to Kurt's terms. They looked out at the parents and Kurt smiled happily. It was done. Finally.

XoXoX

Later that day Dave and Santana were sitting in the auditorium. The Glee Kids were singing. And it began with Kurt, who was wearing a shirt that said 'Likes Boys'. Man he could sing. They were all wearing shirts that said something on it. Apparently things they hated about themselves. Kurt...hated being Gay? That was news to him. He kind of looked up to him in this Gayness thing. But it gave him an idea. Something for later. He watched Kurt dance and sing...and he felt his heart hurt with love and want. Maybe he really was gay...

XoXoX

As time passed, it came closer to Prom. And both Dave and Santana knew that someone was going to try and do SOMETHING to Kurt. He had managed to avoid going to those PFLAG meetings. But now he had to wear that lousy uniform and walk Kurt down the halls to class...okay the walking things wasn't that bad. If he took a few steps behind Kurt he could stare at his butt. It was a niiiiiiice butt. He shook his head and looked around the hall, making sure no one stepped too close. Kurt just felt that the whole thing was...awkward. They came around the corner. "Here we are." Dave said. "Third period. French class." He liked that Kurt took French. He sounded so hot when he spoke. Azimio took it too fot some reason. In class he played the idiot, but Azimio actually had a really good ear for languages. He already knew Spanish and a little Japanese. It was weird because whenever they hung out and ate Azimio would say something that sounded like 'Eat The Doc You Moss'...but Dave was pretty sure that wasn't really it.

Dave stepped up to one side of the door and looked at Kurt. "I'm going to Calculus so wait inside the classroom after the bell rings until I get back to walk you to lunch." Kurt looked bored with the idea. Though inside Kurt was still surprised that Dave was good at math. Kurt watched a student enter, looking around the hall. "Have you noticed that no one has said 'boo' to me this week?" He asked, looking back at Dave. Dave smirked, giving a small nod. "The Bully Whips are protecting ya." He said. "Maybe..." Kurt said, "But maybe no one has been harassing me this week because nobody cares?" Dave looked away with a small smile, as if to say 'Boy are you stupid'. "You're dreaming." He shook his head and once more looked at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay look, I'm not saying that everyone in this school is ready to embrace the gay, but maybe at least they've evolved enough to be indifferent." Dave's lip twitched in a sympathetic smile...until he realized that Kurt was hinting at him. "I see how miserable you are, Dave. I could just hate you when you were bullying me but...now all I see is your pain."

His eyes were stinging. Dave's heart hammered in his chest. He couldn't lie. He wanted to get it out. But no one would accept him. And he didn't have the courage to put up with it like Kurt did for so long. He feared, truly and deeply feared what would happen to him if people knew. How would his family react? His dad would disown him. His mom would be heartbroken. His sister would be confused and hurt. Here was Kurt, living proof that you could come back and be better for it. Dave envied him. And...he hated himself. Because he was the one that had done that to Kurt. Kurt never should have HAD to have gotten stronger. He should have been able to walk down the hall without the fear of someone hurting him. Without Dave..threatening to kill him. And now Dave had that fear.

Kurt looked at him sympathetically, seeing the internal struggle. "You don't have to torture yourself over this." He said softly. "I'm not saying you should come out tomorrow but... maybe soon the moment will arise when you can." Dave looked away, bowing his head. Tears filled his eyes and he sniffed pathetically. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked in concern. Dave reached up and pulled off his beret. He leaned against the door, not caring that he looked like a mess in front of the guy he liked. If anyone could help Dave, it would be Kurt. He just didn't want it to come to that.

Dave took a deep breath, looking at Kurt and then away again. "I'm so...so freaking sorry, Kurt." His voice broke for a moment and he bowed his head. "I'm just ..so sorry for what I did to you. " Kurt looked at him and nodded. "I know." Dave slowly looked at him then, a feeling of hope there in his chest. That someday Kurt could forgive him. "I know." Kurt said again. And Dave looked grateful. But then another student went by and he quickly straightened up, sniffling slightly. Trying to regain his composure. That would not happen again. "Cool." He said. "Thanks. Uh just..." He looked around, trying to remember what he was supposed to say. "Remember." He said, giving a firm nod. And another sniff. "You wait for me here, right?" One more nod and he turned away. Kurt turned and walked into the classroom.

XoXoX

Okay, crying in front of Kurt wasn't a smooth move. He felt totally out of character. He wasn't a crier. Okay sure when his sister made him watch Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants he got a little teary eyed. And he wasn't afraid to admit to a girl or to Kurt that he bawled like a baby during Bridge To Terabithia but when that little girl died...and the boy going through what he did...it would make anyone cry! He had sat in the theater and the five biker men behind him were sobbing into their hankerchiefs! There was not a single dry eye in the audience. So that made him feel a little better.

But crying in front of Kurt because he felt _sorry_ it was just plain wrong! But...then again...maybe it would let Kurt see the 'softer side' of Dave and he could get him that way. Well it was worth a shot. Meanwhile he had a class to get to. And only the knowledge that Kurt would be waiting for him back in the other classroom was what got him through that long long period...

**Special Note:** That little bit I wrote about the two movies... I had an ex-boyfriend who told me that he cried during Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants. And the Terabithia one is my own experience. I took my mom, brother and one of my nephews (Who had just finished reading the book and really wanted to see the movie...and coincidentally is a jock in high school as well. Not really a bully though, though he does insist on being called 'The Boss') and when we went in, sitting right behind us were five biker guys. All really big and tough and mean looking. We got to the scene where the boy was leaving with the teacher and I froze and went, "Aw crap!" My mom looked at me and said, "What? What?" "I just remembered the ending to the STUPID book!" ...and then came the scene. And the big tough biker's behind us were sobbing. Everyone was crying their eyes out. Haha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** More thankies on the favorites and watches!

Chapter 3

Dave left the classroom and went to get Kurt...only he wasn't there. Dave looked around and panic seemed to set in. What if someone had gotten to him? Attacked him? The guy was just so...attackable! He fairly screamed for someone to hurt him because he was so...in everyone's face. Like he wanted the attention. Good or bad. And he wasn't here so...that had to mean it was for bad. He hurried out and down the hall. He'd have to check the dumpsters. But as he came around the corner he found Kurt...perfectly fine. Walking down the hall with Puck.

"Hey!" Dave hurried over to them. They turned and looked back at him. "I told you to wait in the classroom for me." Dave said to Kurt, sternly. Kurt blinked and motioned to Puck. "Well Puck came by and offered to walk me...so...I don't see what the problem is." He said slowly. Dave shook his head. "That's not the point! I thought someone might have gotten to you. The Bully Whips can't protect you if you can't listen to instructions." Kurt blinked at him. "But-" "No buts! You have to be careful!" Puck stepped in between the two of them. "And you think _I_ can't protect my boy?" The Puckzilla asked. Dave looked at him with a scowl. "Of course not! You are still on probation! Your hands are tied." Dave grabbed Kurt's arm and started walking, pulling him along. "You might think you'll be safe with him, Kurt. But when it comes down to it, he can't do anything for you." Kurt pulled back, freeing his arm.

"Will you stop it?" He demanded. "I'm not so weak you know!" Dave froze looking at him. Kurt...not weak... He couldn't help it. A snort escaped and then he started openly laughing. Kurt's cheeks flushed red with anger. "What's so funny?" He snapped. Dave shook his head. "You're only being protected because of the Bully Whips. Don't try and push me away. I'm doing my best to help you." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just leave me alone." He walked away then. Dave sighed and followed a few feet behind. He had to protect him.

XoXoX

Prom came and went. It was one of the most horrible experiences of his life. Not really for him, though Kurt was disappointed that Dave hadn't taken the chance to come out. But no, what made it so horrible was what everyone DID to Kurt. Making him Prom Queen. Not as a friendly thing, but as an insult. It made him so mad that he wished he could beat everyone up...but he didn't. Before long though it was time for the Glee trip to New York. What no one knew was that he went as well, sitting in the audience and watching them. They were good. And Kurt...he was hot. Amazingly hot. But just like that...they lost. It made no sense! ...Well okay it did. That kiss between Hudson and Berry was gross.

XoXoX

Dave had done his best and avoided the dreaded PFLAG meetings. And now school was over. Dave could relax. He got a job at the local gym, helping with weight lifting. He didn't know how but Kurt had found out where he was working but he did. He came in, looking fashionable, a scarf around his neck. He stood in a doorway, his hands on his hips. Dave looked up and sighed. He leaned over and helped the guy he was spotting remove his weight from his chest. "Alright Mark, I'll see you next week." He murmured. Mark looked up, wiping his sweat away and nodded. Dave placed the weight on it's stall and looked back at Kurt. "About time you showed up to get bulkified." He said with a smirk.

Kurt shook his head. "Hardly. All this sweat is clogging up my pores. And it's not even mine." He looked around, wrinkling his nose at the smell. Finally his gaze fell back on Dave. "You're coming with me." He said firmly. Dave smirked a little more, taking a few steps towards him. "Really? A date? So forward. And is Mr Ken Doll going to be okay with that?" He asked. Kurt rolled his eyes. "His _name_ is Blaine." Kurt said, glaring at him. He crossed his arms. "Get changed and come with me." Dave snorted. "I have a job here, Fairy Boy. I can't just up and leave." "I've already spoken with your boss." Kurt said with a shrug. Dave's smirked faltered for a moment, then was back in full force. "You know, you're kind of-" "Go. Get. Changed!" The smaller boy snapped.

Dave huffed quietly and disappeared into the locker rooms. He came out a few minutes later in jeans and a T-shirt. Kurt nodded and took him out to his car. "Alright, inside." He said. Dave smiled, stepping closer to Kurt. "You know if you wanted me alone then all you had to do was ask..." Kurt frowned at him. "Will you stop that? I said it-" He made a squeak noise as Dave slammed his hand onto the the car, practically pinning him there. He leaned in close the smaller boy. "You're pretty cute when you're all scared you know." He murmured, his breath teasing closer to Kurt's lips. "S-Stop..." He whimpered.

Dave paused and then sighed, pulling back. He moved over to the other side of the car without a word and got in. Kurt closed his eyes, taking a few deep calming breaths and then got inside.

They drove in silence. Dave thought about what might have happened if Dave hadn't stopped the possible kiss. Kurt would have melted into it and... The car came to a stop and he looked up at the building they had pulled up to. The sign outside said PFLAG Meeting. He groaned. "Seriously? Dude, I'm not going to attack you again, I don't need this." Kurt sighed. "I am Kurt Hummel, not 'Dude'. And yes. You do. This was our agreement. So you're going to the meeting." He climbed out of the car. "I'll go with you." He shut the door. Dave sat still, staring at the building. Why did he agree to this meeting. Kurt waited. But Dave wasn't coming. He made a 'come along' motion and then started swaying. "Oh no." Dave muttered. Kurt wasn't about to...oh crap he was.

"_Play with it while you have hands  
>Dust settles, cities turn to sand<br>Trespassing this is their land  
>Time flies, make a statement, take a stand<em>

_Come along now, come along with me  
>Come along now, come along and you'll see<br>What it's like to be free  
>Come along now, come along with me<br>Come along now, come along and you'll see  
>What it's like to be free<em>

_Come along now, come along with me  
>And I'll ease your pain<br>Come along, come along with me  
>And lets seize this day<br>Come along, come along with me_

_Stay out stay clear but stay close  
>Friends, foes, God only knows<br>Lets be the thorn on the rose  
>Time flies, make a statement, strike a pose<em>

_Come along now, come along with me  
>Come along now, come along and you'll see<br>What it's like to be free  
>Come along, come along with me<br>__Come along now, come along and you'll see  
>What it's like to be free.<em>" He sang. Dave groaned. Why did Kurt have to look so hot? Damn him. With another sigh Dave got out of the car. "ONE meeting." He muttered, following the now grinning Kurt up the steps to the building."

**Note: **The song used is Come Along by Titiyo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** I'd like to apologize for that last chapter. I wanted to update but I was sort of falling in and out of sleep while doing it and it sucked. I'll try to do better!

Chapter 4

This sucked to the highest degree of suckiness. Dave sat there in the meeting...feeling more like it was an AA meeting. 'Hello I'm Dave and I'm gay' 'HI DAVE'. ...Yeah this was horrible. He really didn't want to be here. Football. Football was interesting. Why couldn't they talk about that? Or the new Modern Warfare game. He really wanted to get back to playing that. The last game ended like a movie and completely left you hanging! He felt awful when Ghost died, he was his favorite character.

Oh crap, Kurt was giving him a pointed stare. He huffed and shifted in his seat, trying to pay attention. Why did he have to go to these meetings? He made his promises. He helped Kurt. Protected him. This was just...busy work. Finally the meeting came to an end and he didn't remember a single thing. Something about farting whistling rainbows and unicorns prancing with fairies or...something. He stopped those thoughts the instant he noticed Kurt giving him an annoyed look. It was like he could read his thoughts! Creepy...or...it could be rather hot. He smirked. Kurt turned away from him, speaking to a few members before joining Dave and together they walked back to Kurt's car.

"How'd you like the meeting?" Kurt asked. Dave huffed, crossing his arms. " 'Like' isn't even in the sentence of how I feel." Dave muttered. He looked at him once they were in the car. "Hummel...Kurt, this is stupid. I don't need to go to these meetings. I've changed haven't I?" Kurt gave him a look of disbelief. "_Changed?_ Hardly! You're only acting nice because you're scared of people finding out that you're gay! You shouldn't be scared. You're strong and brave enough to take on anyone who might have a problem. If you came out you could be a hero to every gay or bi person at the school! They'd think that if you could do it then they could too!" Kurt said. Dave's nose wrinkled. "No! I'm not coming out! And if you keep telling me to..." His hands balled into fists angrily. Kurt arched a brow at him. "And what was that you said about having changed?" He murmured.

Dave grabbed the door handle and threw it open, getting out. "I'll walk." He growled, slamming the door shut. He started on his way and Kurt opened his own door. "David! Don't leave like that! I'm sorry!" Dave didn't slow down, he just kept walking. "At least let me give you a ride back to the gym!" He called, but Dave refused to even look back. So Kurt sighed and finally drove off, leaving Dave to walk the rest of the way back to the gym.

Dave huffed quietly, running a hand through his hair as he walked. Kurt SUCKED! Sucked sucked sucked! Oh crap now thinking of Kurt and the word 'suck' he was imagining Kurt doing just that...to his cock. He groaned and shook his head. Damn Kurt! The idiot still didn't understand that he was in love with him and that he was scared about that! If people knew... His face screwed up in pain, he felt like crying. No! He wouldn't! He was a man! He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. But he couldn't. Singing seemed to help Kurt and the other Gleeks...maybe he could try it. He looked around, no one was around. ...It might help since he didn't have his iPod with him.

"_I saw your face in the morning sun  
>oh, I thought you were there<br>I heard your voice as the wind passed me by  
>silently, whispering my name<em>

_So many things that I wanted to say  
>forever left untold<br>I still remember the tears that you shed  
>over someone else<em>

_Our love could never die  
><em>_all I can do is cry  
>save a little prayer for the fallen one.<em>"

The song worked. In his mind he was picturing Kurt's face, shocked at his singing. He smiled slightly at that. But the image changed. Kurt wouldn't come running to his arms. He had a boyfriend now. He huffed. Why couldn't he have fallen for him instead? He wasn't that mad of a guy. Right?

"_There is a light down at memory lane  
>slowly fading away<br>Still holding on to the dreams torn apart  
>I will follow my heart<em>

_Our love could never die  
>all I can do is cry<br>save a little prayer for the fallen one_

_Still on my own, chasing the sun of a time long ago  
>The shade in my heart, tearing apart<br>everything that I long for_

_Still on my own, chasing the sun of a time long ago  
>The shade in my heart, tearing apart<br>everything that I long for_

_I saw your face in the morning sun  
>oh, I thought you were there<br>I heard your voice as the wind passed me by  
>whispering my name<em>

_Our love could never die  
>all I can do is cry<br>save a little prayer for the fallen one _

_oh, yeah._"

He had been right. Singing had made the time pass by faster, and finally he was crossing the parking lot, heading to his car. And no one knew. He climbed inside his truck and called his house, telling his Dad he was heading over to Az's. He needed some bro bonding time in order to forget everything that had happened that night. And so he drove to his friend's house where they spent the entire night pigging out on doughnuts, chips and energy drinks...

XoXoX

Dave made it back home on Sunday and was now sitting on the couch...staring at the scariest thing he had ever seen before. He'd gladly go on the news and announce he was a butt-fucker to the entire world...anything to get out of this room and erase the memory from his mind. Sitting opposite of him was his father...holding hands with a woman.

Dave hadn't told many people this, he never thought it was important. But his parents were divorced. He chose to live with his father so that way he could finish school. His sister went back and forth between their parents, visiting one and then the other, but she chose to live with their mother during the week, and every other weekend she would come back and visit him and their father. Dave didn't go and see his mother as much as he probably should. He loved her. Practically worshiped the ground she walked on. She was there for his first steps. Taught him how to speak and even got him into math. He saved up all of his money to get her the most beautiful gifts. That was why he didn't want her to know he was gay. The pain that would be there...he wouldn't be able to take it. She had come to see him when he got suspended...or...expelled...whatever. He had broken down then, crying into her shoulder as she held him, like he was a little kid.

But the fact of the matter was both of his parents were able to date whoever they wanted to. His mother had started seeing a man name Alexander King, a man who owned a coffee shop a few towns over. He was...nice. Too nice. When Dave first met him he thought the guy was gay. Turns out he wasn't. He doted on Dave's mother. His father, however, hadn't chosen to date anyone. It wasn't that his parents hated each other...they simply fell out of love. But his father hadn't gone out with anyone since the divorce four years ago. Not until now it seemed. While his father seemed happy...Dave was busy wondering how long it would take to dig his own grave. For the woman sitting across from him was none other than Sue Sylvester...

**More Notes:** First off, I would like to apologize for the 'butt-fucker' comment. To me it seemed like a phrase Dave might use if there was no rating on Glee. But I'm still sorry for the comment and hope no one takes offense to it.

The song used was The Fallen One by Hammerfall.


End file.
